Kid Icarus Codecs
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: Remember Snake's codecs in Brawl? What if Pit could have these too? Watch the Kid Icarus cast talk about your favorite and maybe not so favorite Smashers. Written pre-Smash Bros. Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza. In other words, the Palutena's Guidances before there were Palutena's Guidances. I am also covering cut and DLC characters since they don't have a guidance.
1. Mario

**This is an idea I've had for quite some time.**

**Remember Snake's codecs from Brawl? I always wondered what it would be like if other characters could do this to. After playing Kid Icarus Uprising, I knew it would be a waste of Sakurai didn't do something like this for SSB4. Pit could do a crouch before getting up and Palutena, Viridi, Hades, as well as other characters will talk to Pit about the character he's fighting. Too bad this isn't on the 3DS version. Hopefully, it will be on the Wii U version.**

**I know Palutena is a playable character, but that wouldn't be too much of a problem since this has happened before. Fox and Falco appear in each other's messages in Corneria as well as Fox, Falco, and Wolf appearing in each other's messages in Lylat Cruise.**

**You know, I might also do something like this for Little Mac and Doc Louis.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our first codec: Mario**

* * *

"Hey, Lady Palutena, isn't that Mario?" said Pit.

"Correct. Mario first appeared in the arcades in 1981, and he's been all over ever since." said Palutena.

"He's been around longer than I have. And I thought my original game was old." said Pit.

"He certainly knows how to fight too. One of his moves is his classic Fireballs. They don't hurt much, but they're certainly good for racking up damage." said Palutena.

"No problem, I'll just use my new Guardian Orbitars." said Pit.

"You must also remember that Mario can also reflect projectiles with his Cape too. He can also use it the flip you around, so don't accidentally walk of the edge." said Palutena.

"It must be an honor to get to battle him again. I wanna see how my new stuff match to him." said Pit.

"Oh, and while you're there, could you get me his autograph?" said Palutena.

"Yes, Lady Palutena." said Pit.

* * *

**And that's our first codec. I hope you like it.**

**I'll be going in order of when each character first appeared as a playable character in Smash, so next codec will be Donkey Kong.**

**I should also mention that the characters cut from Melee and Brawl are getting codes too.**

**See you guys then!**


	2. Donkey Kong

**Hey everyone!**

**Now, to answer a few questions:**

**Yes, there will be other gods showing up besides Palutena. In fact, Viridi and Hades are also going to show up for most Pit's codecs. There are also a few other gods I have planned to make guest appearances for a codec.**

**Each "chapter" will only have one codec in it. I'm only doing any character that has been playable in a Smash Bros. game. So, there should be at least 60 codecs, give or take. This includes Alph, the Koopalings, and the Mii Fighters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Donkey Kong**

* * *

"Hey! It's Donkey Kong!" said Pit.

"He's also the first member of the DK Crew. On a side note, the Donkey Kong that battled Mario in the arcades is his grandfather." said Viridi.

"How old is this Donkey Kong anyway?" said Pit.

"Around the same age as Mario. Anyway, Donkey Kong is a pretty heavy fighter and has the strength to smash you away in a few good hits. DK has a punching attack that he can charge. If he hits you, it's going to hurt." said Viridi.

"He may be strong, but he's also a pretty big target." said Pit.

"That maybe true, but Donkey Kong is faster than you'd expect him to be." said Viridi.

"Anyway, how does Mario and this Donkey Kong get along?" said Pit.

"They're rivals. They've competed in all kinds of things. Kart racing, sports, wind-up toy fights, and even here in Smash." said Viridi.

"I guess they're trying to decide who's the dominant species." said Pit.

"Just as nature intended." said Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**Next codec is Link.**

**See you guys then!**


	3. Link

**Hey everyone!**

**You know, considering how short these are, I might upload multiple codecs a day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Link**

* * *

"This fighter from Hyrule is quite impressive, for a mere mortal." said Palutena.

"I can't wait to fight Link!" said Pit.

"Considering your last blunder against him, I can see why." said Palutena.

"You try fighting someone throwing bombs, arrows, and boomerangs at you every three seconds." said Pit.

"How about you remember you have a reflector." said Palutena.

"Oh. I forgot." said Pit.

"Also, don't forget that Link uses a hookshot for his grabs. This means that his grab has a longer range than most fighters." said Palutena.

"One last thing, Lady Palutena..." said Pit.

"What is it, Pit?" said Palutena.

"Could you please not show up at the last minute to steal my thunder? It was kind of embarrassing last time you did it." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Bonus points if you can guess what I was referencing in this one.**

**Next codec is Samus.**

**See you guys then!**


	4. Samus

**Hey everyone!**

**I don't have much to say except 2 more days till Smash!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Samus**

* * *

"Hey! It's Samus!" said Pit.

"Nice eye, Pit. Samus Aran is a renowned bounty hunter who has explored all kinds of planets while taking down the Space Pirates." said Palutena.

"Space Pirates? You mean like the ones I fought a while back?" said Pit.

"Nope. Those were different Space Pirates. Anyway, one of Samus's strongest moves is her Charge Shot. The blast grows more powerful the more charged it is. Samus also has plenty of missiles and super missiles to shoot at you." said Palutena.

"No problem. I'll just use my Orbitars." said Pit.

"Just try not to be too predictable with them. Samus also has an extended grab, which can penetrate them." said Palutena.

"Since we both have dealt with Space Pirates, what other things do our worlds have in common?" asked Pit.

"Besides the whole Metroid-Kamaytos thing, I got nothing." said Palutena.

"You know, with all the similarities our games have, maybe it kind of makes us siblings!" said Pit.

"If that was the case, Samus would definitely be the older one." said Palutena.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Next codec is Yoshi.**

**See you guys then!**


	5. Yoshi

**Hey everyone!**

**I don't have much to say except Smash comes out tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Yoshi**

* * *

"Hey Viridi, look at this dinosaur." said Pit.

"That dinosaur is a Yoshi. They're the main inhabitants of Yoshi's Island." said Viridi.

"So it has the same name as it's species? That must be confusing. Does this one have any new tricks or something?" said Pit.

"The Yoshi Bomb seems to do more damage when preformed on the ground. Yoshi also seems to have been practicing it's Egg Throw and Egg Roll moves." said Viridi.

"You know, is this one a boy or a girl? I saw it lay an egg earlier." asked Pit.

"This one's a boy, or at least it says. The Yoshi language can be too complex for even me to decipher sometimes." said Viridi.

"I didn't know you could talk to animals." said Pit.

"That's just one of the many perks of being the Goddess of Nature." said Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Next codec is Kirby.**

**See you guys then!**


	6. Kirby

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry for not updating this for a few days. I was busy playing Smash Bros. for 3DS. I might put up my friend code later, just in case anyone of you want to fight me in Smash.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Kirby**

* * *

"Well, look at this little marshmallow." said Hades.

"What do you want Hades?" asked Pit.

"What? I can't show up to talk about one of my favorite video game characters?" replied Hades.

"Fine. What do you have to say?" said Pit.

"Well, despite his size, this little guy's got a huge appetite." said Hades.

"I know. He ate my floor ice cream before the match..." said Pit.

"Oh, it's not just food he hungers for. Kirby's specialty is eating his opponents and copying their powers." said Hades.

"I know what it's like beating eaten. It's horrible!" said Pit.

"Oh yeah, I remember that time when I-" said Hades before being interrupted.

"Please don't remind me!" said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Next codec is Fox.**

**See you guys then!**


	7. Fox

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Fox**

* * *

"Hey Viridi, isn't that Fox?" asked Pit.

"Yes. As you probably know, Fox McCloud is the leader of the aerial mercenaries for hire, Star Fox." said Viridi.

"He's also quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat too." said Pit.

"Like most foxes, this Fox is very fast and so are his attacks." said Viridi.

"He may be fast, but I'm better." said Pit.

"You wish. Also, Fox isn't limited to his paws and cybernetic legs. He's also got a laser blaster, a reflector, and somehow has super speed and pyro kinetic abilities." said Viridi.

"Why you cause his species to develop those abilities anyway?" asked Pit.

"Just because I'm the Goddess of Nature doesn't mean I govern the life in the Lylat System!" said Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Next codec is Pikachu and it will be our first guest appearance by another Kid Icarus god.**

**See you guys then!**


	8. Pikachu

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Pikachu, with guest speaker, Phosphora!**

* * *

"Awww... It's so cute!" cooed Phosphora.

"What brings you here, Phosphora?" asked Pit.

"Well, I wanted to be the one to inform you about this cute little thing." answered Phosphora.

"You mean Pikachu? Well, I guess he's pretty cute." said Pit.

"For starters, like me, this little Pocket Monster is loaded with electricity. They keep it all in those chubby little cheeks of theirs." said Phosphora.

"I learned that the hard way." said Pit sheepishly.

"Pikachu can let some small sparks fly or literally bring down the thunder to hurt you." said Phosphora.

"I should have probably wore some rubber today..." said Pit.

"Well, anyway, could you please catch one for me? I wanna pitch those electrically charged cheeks of theirs!" said Phosphora.

"I don't mean to quote someone else, but do I look like a Pokèmon Trainer to you?" replied Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, again, even though Phosphora is already an Assist Trophy, remember Riki is both an Assist Trophy and in Shulk's Final Smash.**

**Also, here's what each of the speakers would say when Pit is KOed during the codec:**

**Palutena (If she's not in the battle): Pit?! Are you okay?! Pit?! Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiit?!**

**Palutena (If she's in the battle but didn't KO Pit): Be careful, Pit. You always have to keep your guard up.**

**Palutena (If she was the one to KO Pit): Sorry, Pit. We can continue this after the match.**

**Viridi: You should really be more careful next time.**

**Hades: Nice one, Pitty Pat.**

**Phosphora (If she's not currently on the field): Guess we can continue this later...**

**Phosphora (If she's on the field and KOed Pit): Sorry Pit, but I got a job to do.**

****Next codec is Luigi.** **

**See you guys then!**


	9. Luigi

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Luigi**

* * *

"Look at this pale fellow. I guess he must spend too much time in his brother's shadow." said Hades.

"Hey, that's Luigi you're talking about!" said Pit.

"Yes, the king of second bananas, I know." replied Hades..

"Are you just going to mock him or are you going to talk to me?" said Pit.

"You want info? Fine then. Luigi has very similar moves to his older brother. He does have a few unique moves. He has is Green Missile where he shoots himself headfirst. Fits him. And there's his Luigi Cyclone. This would have also been a copied move if Mario didn't retire the Mario Tornado for F.L.U.D.D." said Hades.

"I know he never gets any respect, but seriously! Give him a break!" said Pit, irritated.

"Pit, I haven't seen you this annoyed since the time you were forced to crush Palutena." said Hades.

"Go home, Hades. Just go home." said Pit.

"Fine then. I'll just leave the smashing to you." said Hades.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

****Next codec is Captain Falcon.** **

**See you guys then!**


	10. Captain Falcon

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Captain Falcon**

* * *

"Hey, Pit! That's the famous F-Zero pilot, Captain Falcon!" said Palutena.

"I know! He's even speedy outside the Blue Falcon." said Pit.

"He also has a couple powerful attacks. He can use his speed and power to get in a lot of damage quickly." said Palutena.

"I guess I have to be quick on my feet too." said Pit.

"Falcon is quite the heavy hitter. His elbow and knee smashes are some of his most powerful attacks. His Raptor Boost, Falcon Kick, and his trademark Falcon Punch are also more powerful." said Palutena.

"That would just make my victory more satisfying!" said Pit.

"That's the spirit! Be sure to show him your moves!" said Palutena.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

****Next codec is Ness.** **

**See you guys then!**


	11. Ness

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next codec: Ness.**

* * *

"Who's this kid? I like his hat, though." asked Pit.

"That would be Ness. He may look like an ordinary preteen boy, but he has special psychic abilities." replied Hades.

"Psychic abilities? You mean like flying and reading minds and stuff?" said Pit.

"Yes, he can to an extent. Ness has learned the arts of levitation, teleportation, psychokinetic, and pyrokinesis with the help of his friends." answered Hades.

"One last thing, what do you mean by "he can to an extent?" asked Pit.

"He can't exactly fly, only levitate himself a few feet in the air and he can only read the minds of animals." said Hades.

"Good, so I don't have to worry about him reading my mind and predicting my every move." said Pit.

"Even if he could, you don't exactly have much of a mind to read." said Hades.

"Hey!" replied Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

****Next codec is Jigglypuff.** **

**See you guys then!**


	12. Jigglypuff

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Jigglypuff**

* * *

"What's with this pink balloon and what's up with its eyes." asked Pit.

"Wow, you found a Jigglypuff, Pit! These species of Pokèmon aren't to common." said Palutena.

"So this is a Pokèmon?" said Pit.

"Yep. Jigglypuff are Normal/Fairy type Pokèmon and are so adorable!" said Palutena.

"Besides from being cute, what else can it do?" asked Pit.

"Well, they jump multiple times, their singing can put enemies to sleep, and for some reason, anyone close enough to it when it falls asleep spontaneously explodes." said Palutena.

"Well, I've seen weirder things before. I've been to the Chaos Vortex and Pandora's Labyrinth." said Pit.

"Those places were pretty weird..." said Palutena.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is now on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Bowser.** **

**See you guys then!**


	13. Bowser

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Bowser**

* * *

"Is that?" said Pit.

"Yep. It's the King of the Koopas himself, Bowser." said Hades.

"He sure looks formidable, but I can totally take him on!" said Pit.

"Good luck. Bowser leads an army of Koopas, Goombas, and other creatures. He's also got fire breath, sharp claws, and extreme weight. All he has to do is sit on you." said Hades.

"That must hurt, considering how heavy he is, but if Mario can beat this guy in an afternoon, then so can I!" said Pit.

"I don't know. Bowser seems to have trained from last time. He's actually standing upright for instance." said Hades.

"I guess, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is now on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Peach.** **

**See you guys then!**


	14. Peach

**Hey everyone!**

**Yes, I've seen the Smash Bros. for Wii U 50-Fact Extravaganza. Yes, I know I predicted these would be in the Wii U version. Great minds think alike I suppose. Now, these codecs mostly won't be anything like what they would actually be in the game, but there will be some similarities (like that "What a bunch a jokahs" reference in Shulk's). Also, since I'm covering all the Smashers, that means Young Link, Pichu, Roy, Ice Climbers, Lucas, Squirtle, Ivysaur, Wolf, and Snake are getting codecs too, and they won't have ones in the actual game (or until Sakurai decides to add them as DLC like Mewtwo.) Also, only one god per codec. I'm not sure if I should include guests from other series. On a side note, how does Chrom communicate to Pit via laurel crown? Maybe a telepathy tome he bought from Anna. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Peach**

* * *

"Hey, it's Princess Peach!" said Pit.

"Nice to see her when she's not being kidnapped." said Viridi.

"Peach seems perfectly capable of defending herself. How does she always manage to get kidnapped?" asked Pit.

"I have no clue. Anyway, on of Peach's moves has her pluck turnips out of the ground. She can then throw them as weapons. There are also small chances she might pull up something other than a turnip." said Viridi.

"Turnips? Then again, some of my weapons have some pretty unusual ammunition." said Pit.

"Peach's air game is also very impressive. Her air attacks are very powerful and she can hover in mid-air to use them in quick succession. There's also her Peach Bomber which also does some considerable damage. You're think she'd be able to fight off Bowser back home, but for whatever reason, she doesn't put up much resistance." said Viridi.

"Either way, she's always got Mario to save here." said Pit.

"You'd think either of them would have done something to prevent these kidnappings from happening by now." said Viridi.

"That's how Mario games work. If it ain't broke, don't fix it." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is now on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Zelda.** **

**See you guys then!**


	15. Zelda

**Hey everyone!**

**I recently watched Gamexplain's video showing all of the Palutena's Guidances. It's nice to know that want I had and what Sakurai had were very different. Too bad Hades didn't make a cameo in any of them. Oh well. That's just one more difference I have from the actual ones.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Zelda**

* * *

"Hey, it's Princess Zelda!" said Pit.

"The namesake of the Legend of Zelda series herself, don't underestimate her." said Palutena.

"She doesn't seem to be able to transform into Sheik this time. Instead, she seemed got a new move up her sleeves where she summons some knight guy. I wonder how she does it." said Pit.

"Those "knight guys" are called Phantoms and she probably uses some dark magic to summon them. She does have the Triforce of Wisdom after all." said Palutena.

"Zelda's magic is pretty devastating. That Din's Fire..." said Pit.

"Quit complaining, Pit. Just be happy your Guardian Orbitars cover both sides, unlike that Mirror Shield you had in Brawl." said Palutena.

"Yes, Lady Palutena." said Pit as he sulked a bit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is now on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Skeik.** **

**See you guys then!**


	16. Sheik

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks to the people who pointed out the that it's actually the Triforce of Wisdom. People make mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Sheik**

* * *

"So, this is Sheik..." said Pit.

"You do realize that's just Zelda disguised as a Sheikah, right?" said Hades.

"I learned that last Smash." said Pit.

"Well, apparently, Sheik managed to develop into a separate being this time." said Hades.

"She also have some new tricks as well..." said Pit.

"Oh yes. She now has Burst Grenades and a technique known as the Bouncing Fish at her disposal." said Hades.

"With those new moves and the fact that Zelda's no longer with her, Sheik seems like a very powerful and speedy opponent." said Pit.

"Just be happy this isn't Melee. I bet she'd decimate you in 30 seconds or less." said Hades.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec are the Ice Climbers.****

**See you guys then!**


	17. Ice Climbers

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Ice Climbers**

* * *

"Hey! It's the Ice Climbers!" said Pit.

"Nice eye, Pit. Nana's the one in pink and Popo is the one in blue." said Palutena.

"They seem to really get along. Are they siblings? Lovers? Friends?" asked Pit.

"Who knows, but these two put the team in teamwork." said Palutena.

"Too bad the Nintendo 3DS can't handle their cooperation. I always kind of liked them, being classic NES characters and all." said Pit a bit sad.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to battle them too." said Palutena.

"Well, there's still hope for them. If they brought us back, I'm pretty sure they could bring them back to video game relevance." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

**Also, Sakurai/Nintendo, if you brought Kid Icarus back, why not bring Ice Climber or F-Zero back? New Ice Climber/F-Zero for 3DS/Wii U! Who's with me?!**

****Next codec is Marth.****

**See you guys then!**


	18. Marth

**Hey everyone!**

**Also, I apologize and it would be nice if any of you correct me if I made any errors regarding Marth's backstory. I've only played Awakening so my Fire Emblem knowledge isn't so great.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Marth**

* * *

"Isn't that Marth?" said Pit.

"Yep. In the Fire Emblem world, he's known as the Hero-King." said Viridi.

"How'd he earn such a title anyway?" said Pit.

"For starters, wielding the Falchion and a kind heart, Marth managed to make an army to save his fallen kingdom in Akaneia."

"That seems like a good enough resume already, so how well does he fight?" said Pit.

"Marth's blade does more damage at the tip, so Marth tries to slash from a moderate distance. His sword also has incredible range compared to most other fighters." said Viridi.

"I got some range myself, you know." said Pit, cocky as usual.

"Marth's sword and great reach also allows him to pierce shields and build combos. He also has a counter attack, so watch out for that." said Viridi.

"I'll be sure to put Prince Fancy Pants in his place!" said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Mewtwo.****

**See you guys then!**


	19. Mewtwo

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Mewtwo, with guest speaker, well Mewtwo! Also, I'm going to break my own rule about only one god per codec or guidance as I will be referring to these now.**

* * *

"What is that thing?" said Pit.

"I got nothing." said Palutena.

"Neither do I." said Viridi.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you." said Hades.

"I am Mewtwo." said Mewtwo.

"Whoa!" yelled Pit in surprise.

"It can talk?!" yelled Palutena, surprised.

"Technically, I communicating with all of you via telepathy, but I am capable of speech as well." said Mewtwo.

"So, what exactly are you?" asked Hades.

"I am a Pokèmon genetically engineered by humans. I was cloned from Mew to be the world's strongest Pokèmon." said Mewtwo.

"You're a Pokèmon?" said Pit.

"Created by humans?! How dare they medal with nature, creating something so unnatural!" said Viridi.

"Excuse me, but I'm still here." said Mewtwo.

"So, you're kind of like Dark Pit." said Palutena.

"Well, Rose Thorn, remember that your newest recruit was created in a similar way for a similar purpose?" said Hades.

"Anyway, Mewtwo, how good are you at fighting?" said Pit.

"How about you come find out?" said Mewtwo.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Mr. Game and Watch.****

**See you guys then!**


	20. Mr Game and Watch

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Mr. Game and Watch**

* * *

"Hey, it's that flat guy! What was his name again? Mr. LCD?" said Pit.

"You mean Mr. Game and Watch?" said Hades.

"Oh yeah! Game and Watch. Nintendo's original handheld!" said Pit.

"Well, this geezer in gaming history is still in his prime. All of his moves are a reference to some Game and Watch classic." said Hades.

"How does he make all those tools anyway?" asked Pit.

"It probably has something to do with his ability to make Shadow Bugs indefinitely. Remember those Shadow Bugs back in the Subspace Emissary?" said Hades.

"Don't remind me. That was a crazy adventure I don't want relive." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Dr. Mario.****

**See you guys then!**


	21. Dr Mario

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next codec: Dr. Mario**

* * *

"Since when did Mario become a doctor?" asked Pit.

"Since the puzzle game Dr. Mario, where the plumber somehow got an M.D. and used brightly colored pills to defeat brightly colored viruses. Either way, he must have studied anatomy because his attacks seriously hurt." said Viridi.

"So, how is he different from regular Mario?" said Pit.

"First off, Dr. Mario is stronger but isn't as fast or jumps as high as normal Mario." said Viridi.

"I thought doctors were supposed to do no harm." said Pit.

"That's only to their patients. Anyway, Dr. Mario also throws Megavitamins instead of fireballs and they bounce at a higher angle. He also has a move separate from Mario, the Dr. Tornado." said Viridi.

"This guy's just as formidable than the original Mario!" said Pit.

"Don't worry, after he puts you in the hospital, he'll be there to heal you, only to do it again. And again. But, don't let that discourage you." said Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next codec is Young Link.****

**See you guys then!**


	22. Young Link

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Young Link**

* * *

"Why is Link so small?" said Pit.

"That not Link. Well, it is Link, but a different Link." said Viridi.

"What do you mean by that?" said Pit.

"This Link is the child Link from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, as opposed to the adult Link who's also in this fighting game." said Viridi.

"Aside from being smaller, how is Young Link different from adult Link?" asked Pit.

"Young Link is faster and lighter than Link and he has fire arrows instead of normal arrows. That's about it." said Viridi.

"I guess it makes sense for them to be near carbon copies of each other since they are the same person." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next guidance is Pichu.****

**See you guys then!**


	23. Pichu

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry for no new chapters in a while. Been busy playing Smash, with the collectathon for me to do in the 3DS version and the launch of the Wii U version. I'll put up my friend code for that in the distant future.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Pichu**

* * *

"Is that a baby mouse?" asked Pit.

"That's a Pichu, Pit. They're the pre-evolved from of Pikachu." said Palutena.

"So, they're less powerful than Pikachu since it's a baby?" asked Pit.

"Yes, but they still can bring the thunder. Just not as much." said Palutena.

"I guess this one is powerful for it's species if it made it here." said Pit.

"However, Pichu does have one fatal flaw: unlike Pikachu, any attack that involves electricity hurts Pichu." said Palutena.

"It zaps itself when it tries to zap others? How did it pass auditions?" said Pit.

"Just use that fact to your advantage and dodge whenever Pichu uses an electric attack. After it deals enough damage to itself, go in for the kill." said Palutena.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next guidance is Falco.****

**See you guys then!**


	24. Falco

**Hey everyone! **

**Also, I'm not sure if it wasn't obvious already, but I am NOT covering any characters exclusive to any fan-made Smash games. This includes Super Smash Flash 1 and 2 and Super Smash Bros Crusade. Mainly because of the absurd characters in them. I know it's a fan game but really? If you want characters like Goku or Naruto or any other third party or fourth party (a character that didn't originally come from a video game) in Smash, just make Mii Fighters of them. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Falco**

* * *

"Lady Palutena, got any info on Falco?" asked Pit.

"Falco is an ace pilot on Team Star Fox. His moves are similar to Fox, be he does have a few moves of his own. Before joining Star Fox, Falco was the leader of an intergalactic gang, so he definitely knows how to fight." said Palutena.

"I guess you can say he's Fox's wingman." said Pit.

"All joking aside, like Fox, Falco is pretty fast and is just as nimble in the air. He kicks his reflector instead of holding it and his blaster can stunt opponents. Falco also fire it faster when he's off the ground." said Palutena.

"He does prefer the air." replied Pit.

"Just keep your hands off his prey. You don't want him to want to wail on you harder." said Palutena.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first.**

****Next guidance is Ganondorf.****

**See you guys then!**


	25. Ganondorf

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Ganondorf**

* * *

"The King of Evil himself..." said Pit.

"I see you're fighting Ganondorf, Pitty Pat." said Hades.

"He just gives me the creeps." said Pit.

"Ganondorf is a pretty powerful guy. Just one punch will send you flying." said Hades.

"Is it just me, or are his moves identical to Captain Falcon's?" asked Pit.

"Yes, but it works for him. Ganon's moves are much more powerful than Falcon's. He also has a unique attack from Falcon, the Flame Choke." said Hades.

"You seem know a lot about Ganondorf." said Pit.

"Well, we do enjoy a game of tennis every once and a while." said Hades.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Roy.****

**See you guys then!i**


	26. Roy

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Roy**

* * *

"I've never since this guy before." said Pit.

"That would be Roy. He is the son of Eliwood and a hero from Pherae who united the nation's of the Lycian League." said Palutena.

"He fights a lot like Marth though." said Pit.

"That may be true, but Roy's sword is called the Sword of Seals and unlike Marth's Falchion, deals more damage at the center rather than the point." said Palutena.

"He's still a clone though." said Pit.

"He's also more power-oriented than Marth. His Double Edge Blade deals more damage but isn't as fast as Marth's Dancing Blade. There's also his Flare Blade, which can pierce shields like Marth's Shield Breaker when fully charged. However, it can also one-hit KO so be careful." said Palutena.

"Why are the guys I haven't heard of cooler than the ones I have?" said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Wario.****

**See you guys then!**


	27. Wario

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Wario**

* * *

"What is that awful smell?!" asked Pit as he plugged his nose.

"That would be Wario. He's one of Mario's rivals, a treasure hunter, and head of WarioWare Inc." said Hades.

"That doesn't explain why he stinks!" said Pit.

"Wario loves garlic, which not only makes his breath stink, but makes him very flatulent. His carts can be deadly and the smell will stick to your clothes for a while." said Hades.

"That's sounds horrible! Hold up, isn't Wario also very lazy?" said Pit.

"Yes, but his greed surpasses his laziness. He's gone on entire adventures and fought pirates just to make money." said Hades.

"So he's greedy and has nuclear farts. Anything else I need to know?" asked Pit.

"Wario also has a motorcycle and likes to run over his opponents with it." said Hades.

"Well, he's certainly a piece of work..." said Pit.

"He may be too wacky for even you to handle." said Hades.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Meta Knight.****

**See you guys then!**


	28. Meta Knight

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Meta Knight**

* * *

"Hey, it's Meta Knight!" said Pit.

"The wielder of Galaxia and commander of the Halberd. By the way, did you know he looks a lot like Kirby without his mask? I wonder if they're related." said Hades.

"Wow? He does? I hear he's really good at combos." said Pit.

"He is. Back in Brawl, he decimated the battlefield with moves like the Mach Tornado and Drill Run." said Hades.

"I remember those days. Those moves seriously hurt, and the fact that he did them so often didn't help either." said Pit.

"At least they removed gliding this game. Gliding was a big part of Meta Knight's recovery. Oh wait, it was also a big part of your recovery. As if you couldn't fly already. Why can't you fly exactly?" said Hades.

"Stop asking! I told you it was personal!" yelled Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Pit.****

**See you guys then!**


	29. Pit

**Hey everyone!**

**Also, I'm not sure if you guys haven't noticed, but I'm writing these in a set order. I did the original twelve, and then the Melee characters. Now, I'm up to the Brawl characters. After Sonic's guidance, I'll move on to the SSB4 newcomers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Pit, with special guest, Dyntos.**

* * *

"What the?! It's me?!" yelled Pit in surprise of seeing a near identical clone of him.

"I see you've met my latest creation." said Dyntos.

"You made this handsome fighter, Lord Dyntos? His face isn't going to melt like that that clone you made of Lady Palutena, right?" asked Pit.

"Yep, and don't worry. That's not going to happen. I tried to make this one as accurately as possible." said Dyntos.

"How come his tunic is different?" asked Pit.

"I had to make something to differentiate you two." said Dyntos.

"You said you made him as accurate as possible, so he's just as skilled and powerful as me?" asked Pit.

"Yes. Are you up to the challenge?" said Dyntos.

"It's on!" said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Zero Suit Samus.****

****Also, this is what Mewtwo and Dyntos would say if Pit got KOed during the guidance:****

****Mewtwo (if he didn't KO Pit): Next time don't get too distracted.****

****Mewtwo (if he did KO Pit): Never leave your guard down. The battlefield is always full of surprises.****

****Dyntos (if Pit wasn't KOed by the other Pit): Nice try, whippersnapper.****

****Dyntos (if the other Pit KOed Pit): I guess my creation is superior.****

**See you guys then!**


	30. Zero Suit Samus

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Zero Suit Samus**

* * *

"Who knew Samus had such..." said Pit before getting interrupted.

"Who knew angels could be so naughty." said Hades as he butted in.

"It not what you think! I was going to say skill and talent!" protested Pit.

"Yeah right." said Hades.

"No really! She must have had tons of training to know how to fight outside her suit, not to mention how flexible and agile she is." said Pit.

"Anyway, that gun in her hand is called Paralyzer. Shots from it can stop you in your tracks, leaving you open for her to pummel you to death. She can also extend the shots into a whip to extend her reach." said Hades.

"Or I can use my Guardian Orbitars to reflect those shots and pummel her to death." said Pit.

"Let's see how those floating shields deal with her new Jet Boots. If you those her kicks hurt before, you haven't seen nothing yet." said Hades.

"I guess I wasn't the only one how got cool new stuff for this Smash." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Olimar.****

**See you guys then!**


	31. Olimar

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Olimar**

* * *

"It's that space explorer guy! What was his name again?" said Pit.

"That's Captain Olimar, an employee of Hocotate Freight. Those colorful walking carrots following him are called Pikmin." said Viridi.

"Mmm... Carrots... I mean what about those Pikmin?" said Pit.

"Each Pikmin has a different color which allows Olimar to differentiate them. The color also as different attributes. Reds are powerful, blues are the best at grabbing and throwing, yellows fly the farthest when thrown, whites are the fastest, and purples can launch you far." said Viridi.

"I always thought the color didn't matter. Do the Pikmin mind fighting for Olimar, anyway, considering that they could die?" asked Pit.

"Actually, they don't mind. Pikmin have evolved to follow whoever they consider to be a good leader. To them, Olimar is like the Alpha-Pikmin. In return, Olimar cares for them and tries to formulate plans where he wouldn't lose Pikmin, kind of like a general." said Viridi.

"He seems like a pretty good one at that." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Diddy Kong.****

**See you guys then!**


	32. Diddy Kong

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Diddy Kong**

* * *

"That's Diddy Kong!" said Pit.

"He's Donkey Kong's nephew and partner. The two have gone on tons of adventure together." said Viridi.

"Doesn't he also have some wooden weapons?" asked Pit.

"Yep. He has his Peanut Popgun, which he can charge to increase the speed and make the shoot straighter. Watch out if he starts to hold his hat when he's charging it. That means that his Popgun is about to explode, which can seriously hurt." said Viridi.

"Sorry, I stopped listening at peanuts. I getting kinda hungry." said Pit.

"Do you ever not think about food? Anyway, Diddy also has a Rocketbarrel Pack that allows him to fly around. If you hit him while he's charging it, it will fly off in a random direction and explode. He also has plenty of banana peels to give you the slip." said Viridi.

"I guess I should beat him before he starts monkeying around." said Pit.

"Stop with the puns. You make me want to go ape on you." said Viridi before she shut her mouth.

"Hey you made one-" said Pit before Viridi interrupted him.

"Shut it." replied Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Lucas.****

**See you guys then!**


	33. Lucas

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Lucas**

* * *

"I know this guy! Who was he again, Lady Palutena?" asked Pit.

"That's Lucas, the main protagonist of Mother 3." said Palutena.

"Isn't he a clone of Ness?" said Pit.

"Yes, but there are slight differences between their moves. For instance, Lucas uses PK Freeze instead of PK Flash." said Palutena.

"I guess that freezes me instead of blowing me up, right." said Pit.

"Correct. A few more differences are that Lucas PK Fire doesn't leave a fire pillar, his PK Thunder goes through other fighters, and he holds his PSI Magnet in front of him rather than around him." said Palutena.

"Didn't he also have a pretty sad backstory too?" said Pit.

"Oh yeah. His mother was brutally killed and his brother went missing shortly after. This was also around the time he found out he was chosen to find the seven Dragon Needles to spare his world from destruction. He was a very shy kid, but he managed to get over his insecurities and made it through." said Palutena.

"Now I feel bad about him. Maybe I'll buy him an ice cream after the match." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon.**

****Next guidance is Squirtle.****

**See you guys then!**


	34. Squirtle

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Squirtle**

* * *

"Wow! It's a Squirtle!" said Pit.

"Squirtle are Water Type Pokemon and one of the starter Pokemon given to beginning trainers in the Kanto region." said Palutena.

"It shoots water? That doesn't sound too intimidating." said Pit.

"Don't underestimate your opponents, Pit. Squirtle's Waterfall move is a pretty decent move for aerial attacking. Also, Squirtle is invincible whenever it goes in its shell when using Withdraw." said Palutena.

"It also moves pretty fast for a turtle." said Pit.

"That's a hurtful stereotype, Pit. It's like me saying it's not normal for you to not be able to fly freely." said Palutena.

"Okay, I get it. Sometimes, I wish that Wish Seed actually worked." mumbled Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I also put up my Animal Crossing Dream Code too. Feel free to visit my town (I'm the guy dressed as Shulk. The other guy is my little brother.)**

****Next guidance is Ivysaur.****

**See you guys then!**


	35. Ivysaur

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Ivysaur**

* * *

"Is that an Ivysaur?" said Pit.

"Yes. Ivysaur are Grass and Poison Type and the evolved form of Bulbasaur." said Viridi.

"You must really like this one if you sound so happy." said Pit.

"I've always had a soft spot for the Grass starters. They were always my favorite. Anyway, Ivysaur's Bullet Seed is a good move for countering anyone trying to go for an aerial strike. It's Razor Leaf is also a pretty decent move for keeping enemies away." said Viridi.

"I'll just use my Guardian Orbitars if that happens." said Pit.

"Watch out for that bud on it's back. Not only do of Ivysaur's more powerful attacks come from there, but some of the pollen it releases can have some pretty weird side effects." said Viridi.

"You know, why is Ivysaur even here? They aren't as popular than Bulbasaur or Venusaur." asked Pit.

"Probably for completion's sake. Squirtle and Charizard are here and they needed the Grass starter and a first-stage Pokémon. Ivysaur fit both qualifications." said Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I also put up my Animal Crossing Dream Code too. Feel free to visit my town (I'm the guy dressed as Shulk. The other guy is my little brother.)**

****Next guidance is Charizard.****

**See you guys then!**


	36. Charizard

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Charizard**

* * *

"It's Charizard!" said Pit.

"A Fire/Flying Type and the final evolution of Charmander. You're in for one interesting battle, Pitty." said Hades.

"Considering how heavy Charizard is, those wings don't seem to help it fly to well." said Pit.

"Like you should be talking. Those chicken wings of yours don't exactly help you fly either. Plus, Charizard can fly their trainers around entire continents." said Hades.

"Is everyone better at flying than me? So he can fly. Anything else I need to know?" said Pit.

"Charizard's Flamethrower is a good move to deal chip damage on unsuspecting foes. There's also Flare Blitz, which is really powerful, but damages Charizard too." said Hades.

"Sounds like it can really bring on the heat!" said Pit.

"There's more. Charizard gains super armor as it uses Rock Smash and it's Fly attack will send you flying as well." said Hades.

"Let's see if Charizard deserve all the praise they get from the fans!" said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I also put up my Animal Crossing Dream Code too. Feel free to visit my town (I'm the guy dressed as Shulk. The other guy is my little brother.)**

****Next guidance is King Dedede.****

**See you guys then!**


	37. King Dedede

**Hey everyone!**

**I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas if you celebrate that and a Happy New Year when that comes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: King Dedede**

* * *

"That's King Dedede! What's he king of exactly?" said Pit.

"He's the king of Dream Land. He used to be greedy and hated Kirby with a burning passion. Nowadays, he's more like Meta Knight where he wants what's best for his kingdom, though he's a bit misguided. Kirby and him are also more like friendly rivals than enemies nowadays." said Hades.

"It's nice to see that villains can reform." said Pit.

"Reformed or not, Dedede is still a dangerous foe. His hammer is very powerful. One good swing and you're finished. It's even more powerful when he exposes the jet engine inside." said Hades.

"That hammer also seems very heavy, so Dedede's very slow." said Pit.

"That may be true, but despite his weight, Dedede can fly similar to Kirby. He also has plenty of Gordos to throw at you." said Hades.

"I'll just reflect those and be quick on my feet and I should be fine." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I also put up my Animal Crossing Dream Code too. Feel free to visit my town (I'm the guy dressed as Shulk. The other guy is my little brother.)**

****Next guidance is Ike.****

**See you guys then!**


	38. Ike

**Hey everyone!**

**Happy New Year, everyone!**

**I managed to get Hyrule Warriors and it is awesome!**

**Also, finding amiibo is a pain in the- Oh wait, I need to write this first.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Ike**

* * *

"Hey, it's Ike!" said Pit.

"Wielding the legendary sword Ragnell and played a major part in the Mad King's War, Ike is hailed as the Radiant Hero of Legend." said Viridi.

"Has he been working out lately? He's seriously ripped!" said Pit.

"Well, fighting for your friends can be quite the workout. Just lifting that sword might be the equivalent of lifting a 100 lb barbell or something." said Viridi.

"I remember that sword being extremely powerful. It's probably as heavy as the clubs I use." said Pit.

"That may be true, but it also makes Ike very slow and his attacks have a lot of startup and ending lag. Try to dodge and strike while he is open." said Viridi.

"Any attacks I should make top priority to avoid? My memory from Brawl is a bit rusty." said Pit.

"His smash attacks, obviously. There are also his Eruption attack which can deal a lot of damage and knockback. There's also his Counter and Quick Draw moves for catching opponents off guard." said Viridi.

"Now that I've prepared myself, time to fight! And win!" said Pit.

"That's the spirit! Show him no sympathy!" said Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. **

****Next guidance is Lucario.****

**See you guys then!**


	39. Lucario

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Lucario**

* * *

"It's a Lucario!" said Pit.

"Did you know that despite being canine-like, Lucario are actually able to eat chocolate? In fact, this particular one loves the stuff." said Palutena.

"I guess I'm not the only one. Anyway, what's up with that blue fire that comes out of its paws? I've been meaning to ask, but I never got around to it." said Pit.

"That's it's aura. Lucario are able to pick up the aura of other living things and can use its own to attack. Lucario's aura grows stronger the more damaged it is." said Palutena.

"I always wondered how Lucario's attack power was always inconsistent." said Pit.

"Lucario also uses it's aura to enhance some of it's attacks. It's aura extends the range of Force Palm and the distance traveled via Extreme Speed. It can also focus it's aura into an Aura Sphere." said Palutena.

"I don't remember that happening for Force Palm and Extreme Speed back in Brawl." said Pit.

"I guess this one's been training." said Palutena.

"The aura is certainly with him." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. **

****Next guidance is R.O.B.****

**See you guys then!**


	40. ROB

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: R.O.B.**

* * *

"Isn't that Robot?" said Pit.

"Yep. But I'm pretty sure it prefers R.O.B. instead." said Palutena.

"Fine. R.O.B. it is. What game is it from anyway?" said Pit.

"R.O.B. technically isn't a video game character. R.O.B. was actually an accessory for the NES and was compatible with Gyromite and Stack Up." said Palutena.

"What does it do here?" asked Pit.

"Like the toy, R.O.B. could emit lasers that could interact with the game. However, here the lasers are more powerful, charge over time, travel in a straight line. The light on it's head shows how charged it is" said Palutena.

"I'll just use my Orbitars as expected." said Pit.

"There are also R.O.B.'s Gyros that it could use in Gyromite. R.O.B. could spin up one of those tops and shoot it at anytime. You can also pick them up and throw them back." said Palutena.

"You know, I kinda feel bad for R.O.B. for being the last of it's kind." said Pit.

"Maybe someone can reverse engineer more." said Palutena.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. **

****Next guidance is Toon Link.****

**See you guys then!**


	41. Toon Link

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Toon Link**

* * *

"Another Link? How many of these guys are there?" said Pit.

"If I remember correctly, about 16 give or take. This one is know as the Hero of the Winds or more commonly known as Toon Link for his cell-shaded appearance." said Viridi.

"He does look like he jumped out of a Saturday morning cartoon. How different is he from normal Link?" asked Pit.

"Not much. But Toon Link's attacks are more stylized to fit the Wind Waker feel and he does have a few basic moves of his own." said Viridi.

"He does seem smaller. That's for sure." said Pit.

"His small stature makes him faster than his older, more realistic counterpart, but also easier to launch. Remember that Toon Link is just as loaded with ammunition as the regular Link, so keep those Orbitars ready." said Viridi.

"You think there could be an alternate reality where we had that art style. I wonder what a Toon me or a Toon Lady Palutena would look like." said Pit.

"That does sound interesting. I wonder how cute a Toon version of me would look like." replied Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. **

****Next guidance is Wolf.****

**See you guys then!**


	42. Wolf

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Wolf**

* * *

"Who's the wolf?" said Pit.

"That's Wolf, leader of Star Fox's rival team, Star Wolf." said Hades.

"Is he a Fox clone too?" asked Pit.

"Not really. Though, his special moves kind of are, he has incredibly sharp claws. It'll take Palutena a while to tape you back together when he's done with you." said Hades.

"Do wolves really have sharp claws? Aren't they supposed to have sharp teeth?" said Pit.

"Well, Mr. O'Donnell here has both and I'm pretty sure he does bite." said Hades.

"You think they could have come up with better names for these guys. I mean we have a fox named Fox and a wolf named Wolf." said Pit.

"Now that I think about, an angel named Pit does sound weird." said Hades.

"Hey!" replied Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. **

****Next guidance is Snake.****

**See you guys then!**


	43. Snake

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Snake**

* * *

"Who is this guy? He certainly looks edgy." said Pit.

"That's Solid Snake. His backstory is pretty edgy as well. Komani can certainly be hardcore. Then again, the Metal Gear series kind of were more for older audiences." said Hades.

"This guy's not from Nintendo? I guess that makes sense." said Pit.

"Otacon, there's a kid with wings out here. Is he a mutant? Or is he just into costumes?" said Snake, somehow having his codec call interrupting Pit's guidance.

"That's Pit, Snake. Pit is an angel from Angel Land. He's the captain of Palutena's Army." said Otacon.

"Angels? Give me a break!" said Snake, unaware that Pit was also listening.

"Hey! Angels are real!" said Pit.

"What the- how did you enter my channel?!" said Snake in surprise.

"Honestly, I didn't even know you were getting a codec on me. I was getting a guidance on you." said Pit.

"You have a similar trick? I better not underestimate you." said Snake.

"Same here. Any way, less talk, more fight!" said Pit.

"My thought exactly." said Snake.

"What just happened?" asked Otacon.

"I'm just as in the dark as you." said Hades.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Apparently Pit's laurel crown can also pick up communication waves. **

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. **

****Next guidance is Sonic.****

**See you guys then!**


	44. Sonic

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this toke a long time. I got other things to do. That and writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Sonic**

* * *

"Running around at the speed of sound!" said Pit.

"That's Sonic for you." said Viridi.

"He certainly knows how to put a spin on things." said Pit.

"Yes. Yes. You're hilarious. Anyway, as you'd expect, Sonic is the fastest fighter here and he certainly uses it to his advantage. He can run up to you and grab you before you can dodge." said Viridi.

"There's also his Homing Attack, Spin Dash, and Spin Charge moves." said Pit.

"They are his trademark techniques. Keep in mind that the start up for each of these moves is nearly identical. You need to know how to dodge and counter each of them." said Viridi.

"You know, what does Sonic actually do in his games?" asked Pit.

"For the most part, trying to stop Dr. Eggman from ruling the world or something. Though Eggman's plans vary from game to game, Sonic still manages to come out on top." said Viridi.

"Guess I gotta go fast for this one." said Pit.

"Oh please, Sonic could easily outspeed you driving an Exo Tank, let alone on foot." said Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Once again, I apologize this toke so long. I'll try to maintain a semi-daily basis for these.**

**Also, you think I should rewrite Lucas's guidance since he's now also DLC?**

**Speaking of rewriting, I'm probably going to start rewriting the older guidances to be more like the ones I wrote for some of the Melee and all of the Brawl characters. So, watch out for that. **

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I mainly play Online Smash on the weekends. I got school work to do most of the week. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it.**

****Next guidance is Villager.****

**See you guys then!**


	45. Villager

**Hey everyone!**

**Finally, the SSB4 newcomers! As well as the first gender swapping character. For Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, and Robin, I'm going to use both pronouns to accommodate whenever it's the male or female costume for them. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Villager**

* * *

"Who's this guy/girl?" said Pit.

"That's the Villager, the mayor of Smashville." said Hades.

"I'm surprised they even let someone from Animal Crossing in. His/Her face creeps me out though." said Pit.

"It seems he/she is doing his/her daily routine in these fights. Plucking weeds, burying and digging up things, catching bugs. Stuff like that." said Hades.

"Is he/she aware we're suppose to be fighting here?" asked Pit.

"Well, considering that they would be will to shoot you down with a slingshot, hit you with turnips, drop bowling balls on you, and run at you with an axe, I'm fairly certain he/she wants to beat you senseless." said Hades.

"I can always deflect some of that stuff." said Pit, trying to be optimistic.

"Go right ahead. The Villager can pick up any projectile and put in his/her pocket to be used later." said Hades.

"He/She can do all that?! The fact that he/she kind of creeps me out already doesn't help either." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, you think I should rewrite Lucas's guidance since he's now also DLC?**

**Speaking of rewriting, I'm probably going to start rewriting the older guidances to be more like the ones I wrote for some of the Melee and all of the Brawl characters. So, watch out for that. **

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I mainly play Online Smash on the weekends. I got school work to do most of the week. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it.**

****Next guidance is Wii Fit Trainer.****

**See you guys then!**


	46. Wii Fit Trainer

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Wii Fit Trainer**

* * *

"Is her/his skin suppose to be that pale?" said Pit.

"That's the Wii Fit Trainer, Pit. I'm not sure about her/his skin, but her/his fighting style is certainly unique." said Palutena.

"Wii Fit Trainer? You mean, like some exercise instructor? Why would they let someone like that in Smash?" asked Pit.

"Don't underestimate your opponents just because they're a bit unorthodox. It takes all kinds here in Smash. Plus, she's/he's managed to keep her/his ground using several yoga poses done in quick succession as attacks." said Palutena.

"That's one way to do it, I suppose." said Pit.

"There is also her/his Sun Salutation move. She/he fires an energy ball and it can be charged. Remember to use your Orbitars when needed. Sun Salutation not only deals more damage the more it's charged, but it's power can exceed even more if the Wii Fit Trainer manages to get some Deep Breathing done beforehand." said Palutena.

"I guess it's a good time to show her/him how well I've been working out!" said Pit.

"You mean eating and falling asleep in hot springs?" said Palutena.

"Hey! I get plenty of exercise fighting!" replied Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, you think I should rewrite Lucas's guidance since he's now also DLC?**

**Speaking of rewriting, I'm probably going to start rewriting the older guidances to be more like the ones I wrote for some of the Melee and all of the Brawl characters. So, watch out for that. **

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I mainly play Online Smash on the weekends. I got school work to do most of the week. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it.**

****Next guidance is Rosalina and Luma.****

**See you guys then!**


	47. Rosalina and Luma

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Rosalina and Luma**

* * *

"Is that a princess? And what's with the floating plush doll next to her?" said Pit.

"That's Rosalina, head of the Comet Observatory and mother of the Lumas. The "floating plush doll" is one of her many children." said Viridi.

"If these Lumas are her children, why is she flinging them around like intergalactic footballs? That doesn't sound like good parenting to me." said Pit.

"The Lumas will do anything to protect Rosalina. When one is defeated, another will take it's place. Also, according to her, when Lumas die, they become stardust. Eventually, this stardust will form another Luma. A circle of life, you want to interpret it like that." explained Viridi.

"Do these Lumas even need to be here? Rosalina seems very capable for fighting for herself." said Pit.

"That may be true, but these Lumas are certainly a force to mess with. Luma will copy most of Rosalina's actions. For example, when Rosalina uses a smash attack, so will Luma. However, Luma cannot grab, throw, shield, dodge, or recover. It's probably a good idea to take out the Luma before going after Rosalina, but also keep in mind that Rosalina isn't completely handicapped with a Luma. Another thing to be careful about is that Rosalina can neutralize any projectile with her Gravitational Pull. " said Viridi.

"It doesn't matter how many of them there are. I'll knock all of hem back into space!" said Pit.

"Try saying that when you're at the receiving end of either one of their smash attacks." said Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Also, you think I should rewrite Lucas's guidance since he's now also DLC?**

**Speaking of rewriting, I'm probably going to start rewriting the older guidances to be more like the ones I wrote for some of the Melee and all of the Brawl characters. They were relatively shorter and talked about everyone more character-wise than gameplay-wise. So, watch out for that. **

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I mainly play Online Smash on the weekends. I got school work to do most of the week. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it.**

****Next guidance is Little Mac.****

**See you guys then!**


	48. Little Mac

**Hey everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Little Mac, with guest speaker, Doc Louis**

* * *

"What's this guy's deal? Besides the fact that he's a bit on the short side." said Pit.

"That's the champion of WVBA and my prodigy, Little Mac. Also, who're you calling short? Mac's about your height." said Doc Louis.

"Who are you and how are you communicating with me?!" said Pit in surprise.

"Me, I'm Doc Louis. I taught Mac everything he knows about fighting." said Doc Louis.

"You certainly taught him well. Little Mac defiantly knows how to take a punch." said Pit.

"Mac wouldn't flinch when he's charging up his own." said Doc Louis.

"Didn't you say he's a boxing champion? His attacks seriously hurt!" said Pit.

"Yup. Mac's the champ. The kid toke down fighters three times his size." said Doc Louis.

"That's pretty impressive. Though, since he's predominantly a boxer, his aerial game isn't great, is it?" said Pit.

"Okay, you got him there. Mac ain't no air fighter. Now I gotta go. I think I hear a chocolate bar calling." said Doc Louis.

"Ooo! Can I have some?! I love chocolate!" asked Pit.

"Maybe later, but before you go, join Club Nintendo today!" said Doc Louis.

"That isn't possible. Club Nintendo is closing, but they are going to replace it." said Pit.

"Well then, join whatever the new loyalty program will be!" said Doc Louis,

* * *

**I hope you liked this on. I hope I got Doc Louis in character.**

**Apparently, Doc Louis can use telepathy now. How? I don't now. Nintendo logic? If Chrom can do it, I don't see why Doc Louis can't.**

**Also, you think I should rewrite Lucas's guidance since he's now also DLC?**

**Speaking of rewriting, I'm probably going to start rewriting the older guidances to be more like the ones I wrote for some of the Melee and all of the Brawl characters. They were relatively shorter and talked about everyone more character-wise than gameplay-wise. So, watch out for that. **

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I mainly play Online Smash on the weekends. I got school work to do most of the week. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it.**

****Next guidance is Greninja.****

**See you guys then!**


	49. Greninja

**Hey everyone! Hooray for getting this done! At least school's almost over. Hopefully I can use the summer to get more stuff up here. I need to finish this, get more stuff up for all my other stories, and finish and release the Pokémon story I've been planning and the rewrite of the Fire Emblem: Awakening story I wrote two years ago or something... Hopefully I won't be lazy or get too absorbed into Smash or Splatoon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Greninja**

* * *

"How long is that frog's tongue?" asked Pit.

"I see you're fighting a Greninja, Pitty." said Hades.

"A Greninja? It that the frog thing?" said Pit.

"Yes. Greninja are Water/Dark type Pokémon and the final evolution of the Kalos Water starter, Froakie." said Hades.

"This thing's a Pokémon? I guess that makes sense." said Pit.

"Greninja, as it's name implies, is a very speedy and stealthy Pokémon. It can use Shadow Sneak to slip behind you or appear right in front of you. There's also it's Water Shuriken move where it shots a shuriken made of water at you." said Hades.

"No problem! I've got Guardian Orbitars, remember." said Pit.

"Don't get too cocky, Pitty Pat. Greninja also has a counterattack." said Hades.

"How many characters have a counter in this game?" said Pit.

"Doesn't matter. Greninja's a bit more of a protean fighter anyway." said Hades.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on. **

**Also, you think I should rewrite Lucas's guidance since he's now also DLC?**

**Speaking of rewriting, I'm probably going to start rewriting the older guidances to be more like the ones I wrote for some of the Melee and all of the Brawl characters. They were relatively shorter and talked about everyone more character-wise than gameplay-wise. So, watch out for that. **

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. I'll try to get my Wii U code up soon. I mainly play Online Smash on the weekends. I got school work to do most of the week. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it.**

****Next guidance is Palutena.****

**See you guys then!**


	50. Palutena

**Hooray for summer vacation! Hopefully I can get this finished before September. And yes, I will be covering Ryu. Even if I do finish this before summer's end (and I really should have it done by then), I'll probably have to cover more DLC characters. The Smash Ballot does end on the one year anniversary of Smash 3DS if I remember correctly. The characters I'm rooting for are K. Rool, Dixie, Cranky, Tetra, Impa, Lana, Bandana Dee, the return of Wolf and Snake, Krystal, the Inklings, Isaac, Shantae, and Shovel Knight. And now that we a second Capcom rep in Ryu, this means that getting a second rep from Sega and Namco-Bandai is possible. I'm thinking either NiGHTS or Bayonetta for Sega and either Lloyd or Klonoa for Namco. Maybe we can also get Simon Belmont if Snake comes back.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Palutena with guest speaker, Medusa.**

* * *

"Wait, I'll be fighting you, Lady Palutena?" asked Pit.

"Yep, and I'm not telling you anything. A goddess never reveals her secrets." said Palutena.

"If you won't tell him, then I will." said Medusa.

"Medusa?!" said Palutena in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" said Pit.

"I'm here to help you." said Medusa.

"Why? I thought you hated me." said Pit.

"Yes, but I hate that goody two shoes Palutena even more." said Medusa.

"Is this because I turned you into a monster?" said Palutena.

"That's besides the point. Anyway Pit, Palutena is a very tricky fighter. As you may know, that goddess has all kinds of powers up her sleeve." said Medusa.

"Now I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of them." said Pit.

"The same is true in Smash, where she has 12 powers to chose for her special attacks. These are Autorecticle, Explosive Flame, Heavenly Light, Reflect Barrier, Angelic Missile, Super Speed, Warp, Jump Glide, Rocket Jump, Counter, Lightweight, and Celestial Firework. I'm pretty sure you should know what all of these are since Palutena has used them all on you before." said Medusa.

"I know what you're talking about. Anyway, it's time to fight, Lady Palutena!" said Pit.

"Yes, and don't think I'll be going easy on you." said Palutena.

"This is bound to get interesting." said Medusa.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Speaking of rewriting, I'm probably going to start rewriting the older guidances to be more like the ones I wrote for some of the Melee and all of the Brawl characters. They were relatively shorter and talked about everyone more character-wise than gameplay-wise. So, watch out for that. **

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it. My Nintendo Network ID on my Wii U is SuperMario643DS. Before you add me please PM me yours first. Maybe we can play Smash, Mario Kart, or Splatoon in the future.**

****Next guidance is Robin.****

**See you guys then!**


	51. Robin

**Hooray for summer vacation! Hopefully I can get this finished before September. And yes, I will be covering Ryu. Even if I do finish this before summer's end (and I really should have it done by then), I'll probably have to cover more DLC characters. The Smash Ballot does end on the one year anniversary of Smash 3DS if I remember correctly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Robin**

* * *

"I never seen this person before. I like his/her coat though." asked Pit.

"That would be Robin, Ylisse's grandmaster tactician and a master swordfighter and spellcaster." said Hades.

"What's a tactician exactly?" asked Pit.

"A tactician is a military strategist. In other words, he/she plans out how each soldier should move and fight to help their side win." said Hades.

"From what I know about Fire Emblem, you're telling me he/she comes up with all those actions on the fly?!" said Pit.

"Yes. If only my generals were as component as Robin. I could be swimming in souls right now." said Hades.

"You said Robin is also a swordfighterer and a mage, right?" asked Pit.

"Oh yes. That zigzag sword Robin sometimes has is a Levin Sword. It contains powerful electric magic but he/she can only use it for a certain amount of times before it breaks. He'll/She'll get another one in a few seconds. But until then, he's/she's stuck with a not as powerful Bronze Sword." said Hades.

"Being a tactician, you'd think Robin would invest in weapons that don't break." said Pit.

"Well, not everyone has access to unbreakable weapons made by gods. Anyway, Robin also has shelves full of tomes to use. He/she has a Thunder tome that can be charged to Elthunder to Archthunder then Thoron. As you'd expect, the move gains more range and power the more it's charged." said Hades.

"When will everyone learn not to bring projectiles when facing my Orbitars?" said Pit.

"Robin's also got some fire magic to immobilize oncoming foes, as in you, and some life draining dark magic to wipe that snug look off your face. Also like the Levin Sword, Robin's tomes will break. He/she can even pick them up and throw them at you." said Hades.

Let's see if this tactician magician has any more tricks up his/her sleeves!" said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**And for those who were hoping for Chrom, don't worry. He's going to show up later...**

**Speaking of rewriting, I'm probably going to start rewriting the older guidances to be more like the ones I wrote for some of the Melee and all of the Brawl characters. They were relatively shorter and talked about everyone more character-wise than gameplay-wise. So, watch out for that. **

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it. My Nintendo Network ID on my Wii U is SuperMario643DS. Before you add me please PM me yours first. Maybe we can play Smash, Mario Kart, or Splatoon in the future.**

****Next guidance is Shulk.****

**See you guys then!**


	52. Shulk

**Hooray for summer vacation! Hopefully I can get this finished before September. And yes, I will be covering Ryu. Even if I do finish this before summer's end (and I really should have it done by then), I'll probably have to cover more DLC characters. The Smash Ballot does end on the one year anniversary of Smash 3DS if I remember correctly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Shulk, with guests Dunban and Riki.**

* * *

"Who is this guy?! That red blade on his back is pretty cool, though." said Pit.

"That is good friend Shulk. Shulk is also great hero, almost as great as Great Heropon Riki! Red blade on Shulk's back is legendary Monado." said Riki.

"You're certainly in for a challenge if you're fighting Shulk." said Dunban.

"Shulk, huh? And you two are?" asked Pit.

"I am Heropon Riki! I am greatest Nopon fighter ever!" said Riki.

"And my name is Dunban." said Dunban.

"Okay, um, could either of you tell me a little about Shulk?" said Pit.

"Riki can, but Dundun know more about Shulk then Riki does." said Riki.

"Okay then. Shulk's Monado is a very powerful weapon. I once wielded it myself, but it has chosen Shulk as it's heir. Shulk can use the Monado's power to increase his stats mid battle." said Dunban.

"No wonder he makes us look like a buncha jokers." said Pit.

"Yes. Shulk can increase one of his abilities while lowering others. He can boost his jump height, running speed, overall defense, damage output, or launching capabilities." said Dunban.

"Guess I mustn't be careless." said Pit.

"Shulk can also see future with Monado. Shulk can attack you before you attack Shulk." said Riki.

"Another counter?! I gotta press on and on and on if I want the upper hand." said Pit.

"Shulk also has an art called Back Slash, which, as you'd expect, hurts more from behind." said Dunban.

"No wonder Shulk is really feeling it. Who else gets to wield a legendary sword that increases your abilities and let's you see the future?!" said Pit.

"That angel reminds me of Reyn a little bit." said Dunban.

"Riki was thinking the same thing." replied Riki.

* * *

**I hope you liked this on.**

**Hopefully I got Riki and Dunban in character.**

**I just got an idea. Maybe once I'm done with this, I can write some guidance for characters who didn't get in. The characters I will write about will be based on what you guys write in reviews for this and the upcoming guidance fic and/or the results of the new poll I put up on my profile.**

**Speaking of rewriting, I'm probably going to start rewriting the older guidances to be more like the ones I wrote for some of the Melee and all of the Brawl characters. They were relatively shorter and talked about everyone more character-wise than gameplay-wise. So, watch. out for that. **

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it. My Nintendo Network ID on my Wii U is SuperMario643DS. Before you add me please PM me yours first. Maybe we can play Smash, Mario Kart, or Splatoon in the future.**

****Next guidance is Bowser Jr.****

**See you guys then!**


	53. Bowser Jr

**Hooray for summer vacation! Hopefully I can get this finished before September. And yes, I will be covering Ryu. Even if I do finish this before summer's end (and I really should have it done by then), I'll probably have to cover more DLC characters. The Smash Ballot does end on the one year anniversary of Smash 3DS if I remember correctly. I hope he does add some new characters soon. With the latest update, people have been thinking that Sakurai is making some of the frontrunners for the Smash Ballot Mii costumes instead of new fighters (Inklings, King K. Rool, Lloyd Irving). But remember a similar thing happened with Meta Knight as a Mii hat based on him was revealed before he was. Maybe Daddy Sakurai is simply teasing us with these costumes and is planning to release the real deal in September/October.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Now, for our next guidance: Bowser Jr.**

* * *

"Isn't that Bowser's son? What's his name again?" said Pit.

"That's Bowser Jr. That vehicle he's in is his Junior Clown Car and it's full of gizmos and gadgets." said Palutena.

"What do you mean by that, Lady Palutena?" asked Pit.

"For his standard attacks alone, Junior shows that his custom Clown Car has drills, wrecking balls, boxing gloves, and a large fork." explained Palutena.

"How can all that physically fit in there?" said Pit.

"I have no idea. Lots of Koopa technology are like this. Anyway, for one of his special attacks, he fires a cannonball from a cannon that is also somehow in there. He can charge it up to increase it's speed, power, and distance, so use your Orbitars when you see him charging." said Palutena.

"There's a cannon in there too? Anything else in there I should be aware of?" said Pit.

"He's also got plenty of Mechakoopas to throw at you. It will start walking before exploding when hitting a target or after a few seconds. You can also pick up the Mechakoopas and return them to the sender." said Palutena.

"Junior's got bombs in there too? Bowser sure knows how to spoil his son." said Pit.

"He does care about Junior a lot. He is his heir after all. There's also a self destruct feature in the Junior Clown Car. When Junior activates it, he'll eject from the Clown Car as it falls down and explodes. While he is more vulnerable outside the Junior Clown Car, he also has a hammer and a surprisingly strong swinging arm to defend himself will. He'll magically get another when he lands." said Palutena.

"What's up with Mushroom Kingdom technology seem so advanced for their simplistic look. Do you think I could ask Lord Dyntos his he could make one for me?" said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**Don't worry. I'll be doing a separate chapter for the Koopalings as well as Alph at a later date, probably after Pac-Man, the Mii Fighters, or Ryu.**

**I just got an idea. Maybe once I'm done with this, I can write some guidance for characters who didn't get in. The characters I will write about will be based on what you guys write in reviews for this and the upcoming guidance fic and/or the results of the new poll I put up on my profile.**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it. My Nintendo Network ID on my Wii U is SuperMario643DS. Before you add me please PM me yours first. Maybe we can play Smash, Mario Kart, or Splatoon in the future.**

****Next guidance is Duck Hunt.****

**See you guys then!**


	54. Duck Hunt

I managed to get a preorder for the Retro amiibo 3-pack at GameStop back when those were up two weeks ago! Now I gotta wait 2 months for September 25 to pick Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B., and Duck Hunt up. Hopefully it doesn't get cancelled. One month until amiibogeddon. Hopefully, I can get Zero Suit Samus, Ganondorf, Olimar, Dr. Mario, and Bowser Jr. on the 11th and get Falco on the 25th. And yes, I'm collecting all the Smash Bros amiibo. And so far, I'm only missing the unreleased ones.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next guidance: Duck Hunt**

* * *

"Why am I fighting a dog and a duck?" said Pit.

"Those two aren't any dog and duck. Those two are part of the trio team known as Duck Hunt." said Viridi.

"I knew that dog looked familiar. Always laughing at me. Also, trio? Who's the third?" asked Pit.

"Some unknown hunter who will unleash fire for their smash attacks." said Viridi.

"Good thing it's just for smash attacks. I'd hate to get randomly shot out of nowhere." said Pit.

"Well, the hunter will also help out for Duck Hunt's special moves." said Viridi.

"For Duck Hunt's Trick Shot move, the dog pulls out an explosive can from Hogan's Alley. The hunter can shot the can to bounce it around to hit you, so try to deflect or avoid those cans. There also the Clay Pigeons that the dog will toss. The hunter can shoot at it, causing more damage if you just got hit by it." said Viridi.

"Does the duck do anything then?" asked Pit.

"Aside from carrying the dog as recovery, the duck actually does a lot of the team's standard attacks. That duck's bill must be seriously strong if it's pecking can do so much." said Viridi.

"Nice see these two setting aside their differences to fight together here. Especially since that duck is the one who good away." said Pit.

"No hard feelings on either side. Anyway, the dog can also call upon the Wild Gunmen for both offensive and defensive purposes. The gunmen will fire at you and their range is pretty far. The dog and duck can also use them as meat shields to block a hit or to. You can disarm the gunmen if you hit them before they hit you." said Viridi.

"Thanks for the heads up. Now to get revenge for all that taunting my marksman skills!" said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**Once I'm done with this, I can write some guidance for characters who didn't get in. The characters I will write about will be based on what you guys write in reviews for this and the upcoming guidance fic and/or the results of the new poll I put up on my profile. For the time being, try not to request third party characters and please no ridiculous suggestions (I'm looking at all you Gokus and Shreks and Freddy Fazbears and Wii Remote Safety Guys.)**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it. My Nintendo Network ID on my Wii U is SuperMario643DS. Before you add me please PM me yours first. Maybe we can play Smash, Mario Kart, or Splatoon in the future.**

****Next guidance is Lucina.****

**See you guys then!**


	55. Lucina

Procrastination and laziness. My arch enemies. That and Youtube.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next guidance: Lucina, with guest speaker, Chrom.**

* * *

"Is that Marth? Did he get a new outfit and let his hair grow out?" said Pit.

"No that would be one of his desendents, the future Ylissian Princess, and my daughter, Lucina." said Chrom.

"Oh sorry. Your daughter's beautiful. She does look a lot like Marth, though." said Pit.

"It's okay. She tricked Robin and I into thinking she was Marth back when first met us when she traveled back in time. She does fight a lot like the Hero King, though." said Chrom.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Pit.

"You've fought Marth in matches before. Lucina fights exactly like him. Then again, so do I. Maybe that's how Captain Falcon easily defeated me. He knew what he was up against. If it wasn't for Robin, Lucina won't be here in Smash." said Chrom.

"So Lucina's a clone fighter of Marth? Does she have something to make her slightly different than Marth or something?" said Pit.

"Lucina's Parallel Falchion lacks the tipper on Marth's Exalted Falchion. Time probably wore it down. However, Lucina makes up for it for having a more balanced damage output." said Chrom.

"Let's see if Lucina can match up to Marth against me or prove herself a whole new challenge for me!"

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**Once I'm done with this, I can write some guidance for characters who didn't get in. The characters I will write about will be based on what you guys write in reviews for this and the upcoming guidance fic and/or the results of the new poll I put up on my profile. For the time being, try not to request third party characters and please no ridiculous suggestions (I'm looking at all you Gokus and Shreks and Freddy Fazbears and Wii Remote Safety Guys.)**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it. My Nintendo Network ID on my Wii U is SuperMario643DS. Before you add me please PM me yours first. Maybe we can play Smash, Mario Kart, or Splatoon in the future.**

****Next guidance is Dark Pit.****

**See you guys then!**


	56. Dark Pit

Procrastination and laziness. My arch enemies. That and Youtube. I've been watching Markiplier and jacksepticeye for the past month.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next guidance: Pitto er... ****Dark Pit**

* * *

"Hi, Pitto!" said Pit.

"Stop calling me that!" said Dark Pit.

"I don't know what else to call you. Saying Dark Pit just seems weird to me." said Pit.

"Looks like our little angels are about to fight." said Palutena.

"My Pit versus your Pit!" said Viridi.

"My Pit? Pitto works for Viridi now?" said Pit.

"Yeah..." said Dark Pit.

"What happened to "This Pit's no pawn" thing?" said Pit.

"After I saved your life back at the Rewind Spring, I lost Pandora's power to fly. Viridi withdrew me and we had a deal. She makes me fly and I do her dirty work." said Dark Pit.

"Yep and I love having an angel. Cragalanche, Arlon, and Phosphora are all nice and great at their jobs, but you can never have enough generals." said Viridi.

"Maybe I should get a few more champions. Pit can certainly handle things by himself, but he does have to have me to help him through every once and a while." said Palutena.

"I thought this guidance was about Pitto." said Pit.

"Yeah, you're supposed to give me tip about fighting Pit Stain over there." said Dark Pit.

"Okay, well... You two are virtually identical aside from slightly tweaked moves and different Final Smashes." said Palutena.

"This match will be determined through skill and luck." said Viridi.

"Did I miss the Pitty fight? I brought popcorn." said Hades.

"Enough banter. Let's fight." said Dark Pit.

"I agree." said Pit.

"IT'S ON!" shouted both angels.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**Once I'm done with this, I can write some guidance for characters who didn't get in. The characters I will write about will be based on what you guys write in reviews for this and the upcoming guidance fic and/or the results of the new poll I put up on my profile. For the time being, try not to request third party characters and please no ridiculous suggestions (I'm looking at all you Gokus and Shreks and Freddy Fazbears and Wii Remote Safety Guys.)**

**Also, my friend code is on my profile. Go there if you want it so you can fight me in Smash Bros for 3DS, but PM me with your friend code first. If you want to challenge me, PM me first about it. My Nintendo Network ID on my Wii U is SuperMario643DS. Before you add me please PM me yours first. Maybe we can play Smash, Mario Kart, or Splatoon in the future.**

****Next guidance is Mega Man.****

**See you guys then!**


	57. Mega Man

I am now 15! Yay. Also, I noticed that this story is now a little more than a year old. You think I would have finished it by now.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next guidance: Mega Man**

* * *

"Isn't that Mega Man-icus? I haven't seen him since 1991-icus" said Pit.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked Palutena.

"It was back in my weird, awkward phase before Of Myths and Monsters." said Pit.

"I don't remember that. All I remember is being a damsel of distress at the time." said Palutena.

"Anyway, I do remember good old Rock Man having a lot of crazy weapons to use from all the Robot Masters he beats." said Pit.

"He does have quite the arsenal. He's brought a lot of them here in Smash as well. Let's see here... He has his Mega Buster, Metal Blades, Crash Bomber, Leaf Shield, Top Spin, Flame Blast, Spark Shock, Flame Sword, Slash Claw, Air Shooter, Hard Knuckle, and Super Arm." said Palutena.

"Don't forget he also has a few more as his custom moves." said Pit.

"Oh right. He can also use his Hyper Bombs, Shadow Blades, Ice Slasher, Danger Wrap, Tornado Hold, Plant Barrier, and Skull Barrier during Custom Matches. Lastly, he utilizes the Black Hole Bomb for his Final Smash." said Palutena.

"I wonder if Mega-icus remembers me." said Pit.

"I would remember you talking like that if I was around. The only thing I remember you saying back in the good old days was "I'm finished!"." said Palutena.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**Once I'm done with this, I can write some guidance for characters who didn't get in. The characters I will write about will be based on what you guys write in reviews for this and the upcoming guidance fic and/or the results of the new poll I put up on my profile. For the time being, try not to request third party characters (or at least Sonic, Metal Gear, Mega Man, Pac-Man, and Street Fighter characters) and please no ridiculous suggestions (I'm looking at all you Gokus and Shreks and Freddy Fazbears and Wii Remote Safety Guys.)**

****Next guidance is Pac-Man.****

**See you guys then!**


	58. Pac-Man

We're almost done! Just the Miis, alt costumes, and Ryu left. (Or until more DLC is added)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next guidance: Pac-Man**

* * *

"That's Pac-Man!" said Pit.

"He seems a bit different than I remember. Since when did he have limbs? Or a face? Or a third dimension?" said Viridi.

"I don't know. But even now I hear he's still roaming mazes and eating plenty of cherries, power pellets, and ghosts." said Pit.

"That's Pac-Man for you. Anyway, Pac-Man's got a lot of experience for being in the industry for 35 years. He can throw those cherries you mentioned, as well as a bunch of other Bonus Fruit at you. Remember that each fruit behaves differently when thrown. If you attack Pac while he's charging up, he will actually drop whatever he had and you have a short chance to pick it up and use it yourself." said Viridi.

"Too bad those fruits aren't too tasty. They're a bit too pixelly for me." said Pit.

"Speaking of eating, Pac-Man can also lay down some pellets and eat them while he charges at you. If you hit him at the right time, you can not only stop his attack, but the Power Pellet that was in the trail will fall on the stage and you can eat it to restore health." said Viridi.

"I wonder what those pellets do to you, considering that they let you eat ghosts." said Pit.

"I'm sure they're safe for consumption. One last thing you need to worry about it Pac-Man's Fire Hydrant. He can crush you with it if used in the air. On the ground, it will shoot water to push anyone away. However, you can actually launch at others for a good amount of damage and knockback. Just do it before Pac gets the same idea." said Viridi.

"You know, I wonder how Pac-Man would fight if he were still in his arcade pizza form." said Pit.

"That would be something to see." said Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**I just remembered the Smash Ballot ended last Saturday. And I also remember someone finding 3 more character DLC and 2 stage DLC placeholders in the September 30th update. Who do you think these next 3 characters will be. I personally think it will be Wolf (considering Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy came back, Wolf is a shoe-in to be next), the Inklings (Splatoon's been very successful lately, plus I saw Gamexplain's discussion on a rumor saying that a new 1st party character who "makes a lot of sense" will being coming soon and I'm all for it. I played Splatoon and it certainly was a fresh experience.) and the winner of the Smash Ballot (Who I think is either King K. Rool, or one of the third party characters; mainly Shantae, Shovel Knight, Banjo Kazooie, and Rayman)**

**Once I'm done with this, I can write some guidance for characters who didn't get in. The characters I will write about will be based on what you guys write in reviews for this and the upcoming guidance fic and/or the results of the new poll I put up on my profile. For the time being, try not to request third party characters (or at least Sonic, Metal Gear, Mega Man, Pac-Man, and Street Fighter characters) and please no ridiculous suggestions (I'm looking at all you Gokus and Shreks and Freddy Fazbears and Wii Remote Safety Guys.)**

****Next guidance is the Mii Fighters.****

**See you guys then!**


	59. Mii Fighters

We're almost done! Just the alt costumes, and Ryu left. (Or until more DLC is added)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next guidance: Mii Fighters**

* * *

"Who is this?" said Pit.

"This is a Mii Fighter. You know what a Mii is, Pit?" said Palutena.

"Yeah. They're these characters people can make to represent themselves and others on the Wii, 3DS, and Wii U." said Pit.

"Correct. And now, these Miis are here to challenge Nintendo's greatest. Now Pit, there are three types of Mii Fighters: Brawlers, Swordfighters, and Gunners. As their names imply, Brawlers fight with their fists, Swordfighters fight with well... swords, and Gunners fight with arm cannons." said Palutena.

"And they seem to know what they're doing. Miis are practically good at whatever you make them do." said Pit.

"Miis are very versatile foes. All three types have three different choices for each other they're special moves." said Palutena.

"Like you do, Lady Palutena." said Pit.

"Exactly. The Miis size also affects they're fighting style. Smaller and thinner Miis are faster and lighter while bigger and fatter Miis are stronger and heavier." said Palutena.

"I wonder if people made any Miis that look like us." said Pit.

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people have done that already." said Palutena.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**I just remembered the Smash Ballot ended last week. And I also remember someone finding 3 more character DLC and 2 stage DLC placeholders in the September 30th update. Who do you think these next 3 characters will be. I personally think it will be Wolf (considering Mewtwo, Lucas, and Roy came back, Wolf is a shoe-in to be next), the Inklings (Splatoon's been very successful lately, plus I saw Gamexplain's discussion on a rumor saying that a new 1st party character who "makes a lot of sense" will being coming soon and I'm all for it. I played Splatoon and it certainly was a fresh experience.) and the winner of the Smash Ballot (Who I think is either King K. Rool, or one of the third party characters; mainly Shantae, Shovel Knight, Banjo Kazooie, and Rayman)**

**Also, I made my own fan roster for SSB5 and posted it to devianart. It's nothing special. It's just a copy and paste picture collection of all the characters. Please tell me what you think of my choices. My deviantart name is SuperMario643DS and the roster is the only thing I have uploaded so far. I tried to put the link on here and it keeps cutting the first half off.**

**Once I'm done with this, I can write some guidance for characters who didn't get in. The characters I will write about will be based on what you guys write in reviews for this and the upcoming guidance fic and/or the results of the new poll I put up on my profile. For the time being, try not to request third party characters (or at least Sonic, Metal Gear, Mega Man, Pac-Man, and Street Fighter characters) and please no ridiculous suggestions (I'm looking at all you Gokus and Shreks and Freddy Fazbears and Wii Remote Safety Guys.)**

****Next guidance is the Koopalings.****

**See you guys then!**


	60. Koopalings

I'm back from hiatus! Just Alph, Ryu, and Cloud left.

That's right. Cloud Strife from FF7 is confirmed for Smash DLC! I don't even like Final Fantasy and I'm hyped as hell! There's also the Smash Broadcast next month, so we might get more characters! All aboard the hype train! Choo! Choo!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next guidance: Koopalings**

* * *

"I'm supposed to be fighting Bowser Jr. here! Who's this?" said Pit.

"That would be one of the seven Koopalings. This one is the sneaky cheater, Larry Koopa/loud mouth, Morton Koopa Jr./selfish brat, Wendy O. Koopa/crazy intenter, Iggy Koopa/bad boy, Roy/circus clown, Lemmy/musical genious, Ludwig." said Hades.

"Well, he/she seems to be riding in a Clown Car too." said Pit.

"Sure. I can imagine how much wining they must have done to convince Bowser to buy them their own. These mass-produced ones function just the same as the Jr. Clown Car. It's just that Jr.'s was styled to look like his father's." said Hades.

"So, they're all clones?" said Pit.

"In a way: yes. They're actually here to fill in as Bowser Jr.'s palate costumes. They aren't they're own characters. They're just filling in for their adopted younger brother." said Hades.

"What do you mean by adopted?" asked Pit.

"How do you not know that Bowser actually adopted the Koopalings? They don't really resemble him at all. If he was their blood father, their mother must have been something." said Hades.

"They're not related?! There goes my headcanon..." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**Today's Nintendo Direct was awesome. I'm hyped for so many things. Shadow Mewtwo in Pokken Tournament. Linkle (Female Link with crossbows) in Hyrule Warriors Legends. Wolf Link amiibo and Twilight Princess HD. More updates for Splatoon. Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow coming to 3DS Virtual Console. US release dates for Fire Emblem Fates and Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam. But the thing that stole the show was Cloud's reveal for Smash 4. My reaction is what my react to Roy and Ryu would have been if it wasn't leaked. I knew something Smash related was going to be in the Direct, like Inklings or King K. Rool, or Shantae, or Shovel Knight, or Isaac, or whoever else might have won the Smash Ballot. I'm pretty sure no one expected Cloud. Though I never played Final Fantasy, Cloud looks like he'd be a fun character to play as. His attacks and stage look awesome. And we're also getting a Smash broadcast, likely hosted by Sakurai, in December. I don't think Cloud was the ballot winner. He can't. He has a complete model, moveset, and stage already. Sakurai said it takes his team about 6 months or so to make a character. There is no way they got all that done in one month. I think the broadcast will reveal who won the ballot. If history repeats itself, we might even get two more fighters alongside Cloud. Remember when Lucas was confirmed back in the April Nintendo Direct? Then Sakurai made a Smash broadcast and Roy and Ryu were confirmed? We could get two more fighters with Cloud in December. **

**Also, I made my own fan roster for SSB5 and posted it to devianart. It's nothing special. It's just a copy and paste picture collection of all the characters. Please tell me what you think of my choices. My deviantart name is SuperMario643DS and the roster is the only thing I have uploaded so far. I tried to put the link on here and it keeps cutting the first half off. (I'll update it since Cloud was added. Just not now)**

**Once I'm done with this, I can write some guidance for characters who didn't get in. The characters I will write about will be based on what you guys write in reviews for this and the upcoming guidance fic and/or the results of the new poll I put up on my profile. For the time being, try not to request third party characters (or at least Sonic, Metal Gear, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Street Fighter, and Final Fantasy characters) and please no ridiculous suggestions (I'm looking at all you Gokus and Shreks and Freddy Fazbears and Wii Remote Safety Guys.)**

****Next guidance is Alph.****

**See you guys then!**


	61. Alph

I'm back from hiatus! Just Ryu, Cloud, and the newly confirmed Corrin and Bayonetta left.

The roster is now finalized! Corrin from the upcoming Fire Emblem Fates is coming in February, alongside our Smash Ballot winner, Bayonetta!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Now, for our next guidance: Alph**

* * *

"It's that other space explorer guy! What was his name again?" said Pit.

"That's Alph. He's the engineer of the S.S. Drake, which his grandfather Drake designed and built." said Viridi.

"Okay then. Why does he have Pikmin following him?" asked Pit.

"He's filling in for Olimar. Speaking of Olimar, like him, Alph and his friends crash-landed on the Pikmin planet. Instead of trying to rebuild their ship or go treasure hunting, Alph and his comrades were on their way to the planet to collect food. If it wasn't already obvious, they befriended the Pikmin like Olimar did before him." said Viridi.

"I'm guessing he fights like Olimar as well." said Pit.

"Correct, like how the Koopalings fight the same way as Bowser Jr." said Viridi.

"Wait, how come he isn't his own fighter? If Dr. Mario, Lucina, and Pitto got promoted, how come Alph didn't?" asked Pit.

"I think he was going to, but he missed the deadline. He should at least be happy he made it. Others weren't as lucky." said Viridi.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one.**

**Sakurai did it. He ended Smash DLC with a bang! Corrin, who I was not expecting, got in. If any of you saw my fan roster, you might know that Corrin was on there. I called it apparently. I'm glad we got him/her, even if it brings us to six Fire Emblem characters. Corrin's moveset looks awesome. and he/she is certainly unique among everyone else in Smash. Who else do you know that can turn into a dragon and has a chainsaw sword?**

**Then, there is our ballot winner: Bayonetta. I did not see her coming. I was excepting Inklings, King K. Rool, Shovel Knight, or Shantae. However, I am far from salty. Bayonetta is going to be something when she comes out in February. She's got combos for days. It's like Zero Suit Samus's and Ryu's playstyles combined. Then, there's Witch Time. Oh the shenanigans she could pull off.**

**So, what do you guys think of the final roster? For me: I'm more that happy and I'm so hyped to get Corrin and Bayonetta! **

**Also, I made my own fan roster for SSB5 and posted it to devianart. It's nothing special. It's just a copy and paste picture collection of all the characters. Please tell me what you think of my choices. My deviantart name is SuperMario643DS. I tried to put the link on here and it keeps cutting the first half off. art/My-SSB5-Fan-Made-Roster-565656037**

**Once I'm done with this, I can write some guidance for characters who didn't get in. The characters I will write about will be based on what you guys write in reviews for this and the upcoming guidance fic and/or the results of the new poll I put up on my profile. For the time being, try not to request third party characters (or at least Sonic, Metal Gear, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Street Fighter, and Final Fantasy characters) and please no ridiculous suggestions (I'm looking at all you Gokus and Shreks and Freddy Fazbears and Wii Remote Safety Guys.)**

****Next guidance is Ryu.****

**See you guys then!**


	62. Ryu

**Sorry this toke forever. I've just been having major writer's block for all my stories. I hope to redo some in the hopefully near future. Anyway, the guidance is what you all want, not my excuses for not updating this for about a year.**

**I don't own any and all characters in this.**

**Today's guidance is: Ryu**

* * *

"Isn't that Ryu? That guy from the Street Fighter games?" asked Pit.

"The one and only. It's hard to believe that he came here of all places for a challenge." said Palutena.

"Come on. Who wouldn't want to go head-to-head against some of gaming's greatest superstars and hidden gems?" said Pit.

"Anyway, Ryu is a world class fighter with some legendary fighting moves." said Palutena.

"Yeah. He's got his Hadouken, and his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, and his Shoryuken!" said Pit.

"Of course. His fighting style is a mixture of several martial arts. He's even got a weak, medium, and strong variation for some of his attacks. He also has the Collarbone Breaker, which can break your shield, and the Joudan Sokutou Geri as his forward Smash." said Palutena.

"Cool. Any more advice for fighting Ryu, Lady Palutena?" asked Pit.

"For starters, you can reflect Ryu's Hadoukens back at him. He can also fire a Shakunetsu Hadouken, which can hit you multiple times. His Shoryuken is a finishing move and can launch you far, but leaves Ryu open after. Try to dodge and conterattack as best you can. Ryu also has a Focus Attack. While charging, he will be invulnerable to one attack and if he hits you, you will be stunned or even faint on the ground, leaving you open to a Shoryuken or a Joudan Sokuou Geri to the face. He's even got two Final Smashes. The Shinku Hadouden when used afar and the Shin Shoryuken when right next to someone." explained Palutena.

"How many moves does this guy have? I know he's from a fighting game but still." said Pit.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and once again I'm sorry for the long hiatus.**

**For the last three, Cloud, Corrin, and Bayonetta, I was thinking having characters from their worlds do their guidances rather than Palutena, Viridi, and Hades. Though, I have no idea who to pick for Cloud and Bayonetta as I played neither game. Either way, look forward for those and anything else I might be writing.**

**Next guidance is Cloud.**

**Thanks for reading this. See you all (hopefully) next chapter.**


End file.
